Clan:Kingdom of Varrock
This page is in need of a update to meet Runescape Clan Wikia basic standards. Clan information needs to be updated, more information is needed '''including images and videos. These changes need to be made as soon as possible to ''meet the standards otherwise the page will be removed. Thank you for understanding, Runescape Clans Wikia team '' The '''Kingdom of Varrock' is a rapidly growing clan on Runescape. It was founded in 2006 by Worm Man 1 and since then has progressed masively. It has no requirements and is free for anyone to join whether you are a Skiller, Pure, PK'er or just do anything. Although to join the army you need a minumum of 80 combat.' '''It is active and has lots of events that happen daily. The Kingdom of Varrock is a 'Member's clan. After applying for the Kingdom Of Varrock you application will be reviewed as quickly as possible, Depending on what you pick, you will either be a smiley or a one chevron. As you grow you will go through the ranks. If you want to join apply on our thread. Please use the Table of Contents for a quick and easy way to get around this page :) Ratings §Ranked #1 Best POC by The RSB Bulletin § §Ranked #1 best POC by the RSB Supreme Rankings § §Ranked RuneScapes #1 POC by the The RSB Tribune § §Ranked #9 longest running clan by The RSB Bugle § §Ranked #1 Best RuneScape POC by The RSB Herald § Information Clan information * Clan Chat - '''K0v Chat *Our Home World - 83 *K.O.V Colours - Gold, Black, and White. Goals *1. To stay a large active clan. *2. To stay a friendly community. *3. To help newcomers. News General news This section can be edited by any clan member when there is some major news. Page now open! *Congratulations to all the new promotions *We wish a very sad farewell to I Wrool, who will be placed in the Hall of Fame! *We are at war, the details are on the Discussion thread. *Congratulations to Head Lady Pridykins, who has recently became the second Head Lady, Head of the Lords and Ladies. *The General Store is now closed for business due to the recession. Royal Meeting Notes Thank you to the royalty for posting these great notes :) Royal meeting notes will be posted later today. Events We do many events daily! Anyone can come to them. Here are some events that we do: ''' *Clan Wars *Castle Wars' *'TzHaar Fight Pit' *'Stealing Creation ' *'Soul Wars' *God Wars *'King Black Dragon' *'Role-playing' *'Pest Control' *Hide 'N' Seek *'House Parties' *'Skilling' *'Recruiting' 'All details for events will be posted on our Thread.'' Royal family And Members This is the list of our current Royalty, These people are hand picked and are gold stars in the chat. ''' '''Our current royals and their titles are listed below: Members Our Memberlist is too huge to place on here, It would take up alot of lines and is ever changing so it would be hard to keep up with, Please go to this link for our complete member list http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=eQ6ejua2sJ4/forums.ws?93,94,732,61630830 Thank you :) Allies and enemies We value our allies highly and will help them in time as need as we are sure they would do for us. We don't have any enemies... yet. ;) Allies Allied POC Clans: *Republic of Yanille *Empire of Falador *The United Islands Empire *Empire of Misthalin *Kingdom of Yanille *Kingdom of Rellekka *Empire of Varrock *Knights of Realm *Republic of Varrock *Kingdom Of Saradomin *The Pheonix Order Allied Clans: ''' *Knights of Dark Void *Myrmidons *The Salvation Knights '''Neutral Clans/POC's/Mafia: *Mafia City Enemies None! Lands that we own We own these lands on world 83 •¥• Varrock: Capital City •¥• • Entire north side of Varrock, and coexist with Mafia City on the south side. Border runs just South of the general store, all the way across. • Surrounding land: - Grand Exchange - Cooks Guild - Juliettes house - Gertrudes house - Jolly Boar Inn - Lumber Yard - Champions' Guild • Northern border = wilderness ditch. •¥•''' Edgeville''' •¥• • Whole village • Edgeville Dungeon • Border is the wilderness ditch, alongside the monastry, to the edge of Barbarian Village. •¥•''' Canifis + Morytania •¥• • Canifis (Including the temple) • Mort'ton • Abandoned Mine • Burgh de Rott • Barrows (All of Morytania except from Port Phasmatys to Frankenstein's Castle, Haunted Woods, and Meireditch) -+-+-+-+-+-+-+- -±‡±- Islands -±‡±- •¥• Karamja''' •¥• • Our central point of trade and main Navy base, we own everything North of Tai Bwo Wannai. • Brimhaven • Musa Point (Including Volcano + TzHaar) • Ship Yard • Tai Bwo Wannai •¥• Mos Le'Harmless •¥• • Whole island, not including Harmony •¥• FisherKing Palace •¥• •¥• Wilderness Outposts •¥• • Rogue's Castle • Bandit Camp • Pirates' Hideout • Deserted Keep • Scorpion Pit • Mage Arena •¥• Tirannwn (Including any new land) •¥• • Arandar • Prifddinas • Isafdar (Elf Camp, Lletya, Port Tyras, Tyras Camp, Poison wastes) •¥• Tree Gnome Village •¥• • Spirit Tree access to the GE. •¥• Seers Village •¥• • Seers • Hemenster • Ranging Guild • Flax & Beehives • Sorcerer’s Tower • Mcgrubour's wood • Coal trucks • Orks Rift Sub-Clans of K.O.V Buddy system This is a system that allows new members of the clan to settle in quicker. The veterans of KOV will help the new members through the early stages of their time in the clan to make sure that they have the best possible time they can and so they can settle in and get on with others well. (Not a Subclan) Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is a sub-clan of the Kingdom of Varrock, kidnapping members and stealing from citizens, and also creating role-play scenarios with the K.O.V. Guards. If you wish to apply to the Thieve's Guild, post an application on their thread on the official Runescape Forums. http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=bwbhclP0N54/sl=0/forums.ws?90,91,27,61449041 The Guards The Guards are a Combat/Roleplay subclan within K.O.V, they do regular Roleplay with the Thieves Guild, they also do Combat Trainings. If you wish to apply to the K.O.V Guards and you are already in K.O.V, go here: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=JO*VOdcL7Fs/forums.ws?90,91,638,61347508 (<^>) The Rangers The Rangers are a Combat/Roleplay subclan in K.O.V. designed for players of all combat levels and styles. They work together as a small but powerful group of soldiers. To join the Rangers, you must first be a member of K.O.V., and then you may apply to The Rangers on this thread: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?90,91,660,61558223,goto,1 The Monastery of Varrock The Monastery of Varrock is the Runescape Religion side to the POC Kingodm of Varrock. It worships many Gods and holds many events including church services. This subclan aims to give someone to worship and to follow in the foot steps of. We aim to make more of a community by uniting all believers and non-believers. If you wish to join, apply here http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=eQ6ejua2sJ4/forums.ws?90,91,554,61351110 The Dragon Guards §More to come soon§ Videos Here are some of our many videos of events and such.thumb|300px|right ''Our current videos so far contain: '' §Promotional video§ This video has been removed because it is out of date. §King Worm's and Queen Prb's Coronation§ More to come. Trivia *The Kingdom of Varrock's 5th Birthday is in October *We have had 12 Kings and 12 Queens so far *We are on our 85th recruitment thread *A Former King of K.O.V went on to be Queen of another, a truely great man...or woman *In the past the Kingdom Of Varrock has had a navy. It was brought back a few months ago but was then removed Copyrights And Bans Videos and images ''Queen Prb's and King Worm's coronation video ©: ''This video is Copyrighted, Only use it in another page if you have permission from Wardivimon, '''If you do not, The video will be removed from your page. This video is owned by '''Wardivimon. This video can be move around on this page freely, but it is requested that it stays in the video section. Thank you :) Royal meeting notes The Royal meeting notes ©: '''These notes are Copyrighted, They are taken directly from Kov's discussion thread. These notes are owned by the '''Royals, and if they wish them to be taken off, they will be. Please do not move them around, Thank you :) K0V website k then who?>